Sucesor del legendario Saiyajin
by Rey96
Summary: Después de no encontrar a nadien quien lo entrenara, para la segunda ronda del torneo, Naruto deprimido va a los monumentos Hokage, pero algo en el cielo lo sorprende, "una roca en llamas" cae a toda velocidad, con curiosidad va a ver de que se trata... Si quieres saber que sigue entra a leer. Naruto—Harem.


**Renuncia de Derechos**: Naruto ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, estas son obras originales de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.

— **Hola a todos **— Bijū o Ssaiyajin hablando.

— _**Hola a todos **_— Bijū o Ssaiyajin pensando.

— _Hola a todos _— Pensamientos humanos, escenas flashback, onomatopeyas o algun breve recuerdo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Y el ganador es Namikaze Naruto! —.<em>

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Naruto, mientras recordaba el veredicto del juez, una vez que Kiba Inuzuka yacía a sus pies, completamente derrotado. No podía estar mas feliz, aunque le costara controlar su chacra un poco mas desde que ese tipo con aspecto de serpiente le golpeo el estomago, igualmente pudo vencer al idiota de Kiba, ya tenia su pase para las rondas finales asegurado y aunque la mayoría de las personas no lo apoyaban, el sabia que había unos cuantos que si lo apoyaban, como los dueños del puesto de ramen, Ayame y el viejo Teuchi, Tsuki, su hermana Akari y por supuesto su abuelito Hokage, Hiruzen.

— Ahora solo tengo que conseguir que Kakashi-Sensei me entrene, y podre enfrentarme a Neji, en la final. Según lo que escuche estaría en el hospital... Seguramente viendo al Teme — Murmuro Naruto, para si mismo, mientras ingresaba en el hospital general de Konoha.

Apenas ingresar en el hospital, sintió las frías miradas de todo el mundo, asi como también los nada disimulados, empujones que le daban cada vez que pasaba cerca de alguna persona, sus dientes tronaron, con impotencia.

— _Malditos..._ — Pensó, con rabia mientras nuevamente recibía un caballazo, pero como siempre no hacia nada, no es que le tuviera miedo, sino que sabia que el Hokage, su padre. No haría nada, solo lo desestimaria y luego lo regañaria por ser tan quejica.

Ignorando olímpicamente a los molestos sujetos y poniendo su clasica sonrisa falsa, siguió su camino, como su abuelo Hiruzen, siempre le decía.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron con cierta alegría al divisar en la recepción del hospital al que fuera su Sensei, con su clásico traje Jounin, su cabello plateado, y su eterno ojo de pez, al parecer hablaba con otro sujeto, que después de unos segundos identifico.

— _Es el pervertido de closet... ¿Que hará con el Sensei? _— Naruto se pregunto mentalmente mientras los observaba. La curiosidad siempre fue uno de sus rasgos mas característicos y aunque en mas de una ocacion lo metió en problemas, no podía resistirse a la curiosidad que lo abordaba, el querer saber de que estaban hablando los dos Jounin.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Es por eso que te estoy pidiendo este favor Ebiso, se que Naruto, no es el mejor de los ninjas, creeme cuando te lo digo yo, que he tenido que soportar sus estupideces por tanto tiempo, aparte de lo cabeza hueca y escandaloso que es, no posee mucha inteligencia, su niveles de chacra aunque son altos para personas como nosotros, son bajos en cuanto a las estadísticas de los Uzumaki se refiere, aparte su control de chacra es tan malo, que sus técnicas desperdician mucho chacra, su nivel de Taijutsu es solo promedio... ¡Uf!, en fin tiene muchos deficientes, que se tu podrás manejar... — Las crueles palabras de Kakashi fueron perfectamente oídas por Naruto.<p>

Ebiso vio con enojo a Kakashi a través de sus oscuros lentes, se los ajusto con el dedo índice, mientras tranquilizaba su respiración, no podía perder los estribos, con alguien como Kakashi, aunque quisiera partirle la cara, por las palabras que dijo. No podía hacerlo, después de todo las leyes de Konoha impiden atacar a un compañero de armas.

— Esta bien Kakashi, yo me ocupare del joven Naruto, se que con mi entrenamiento podrá llegar a ser un gran ninja... De echo se que el podrá llegar a ser un gran ninja, con o sin mi entrenamiento... Tengo la certeza que ni siquiera tendré que intervenir — Respondió Ebiso, mientras sonreía con satisfacción, sus ojos discretamente girados hacia una pared donde antes estaba, un chico vestido con un mono naranja.

Kakashi lo miro con confusión, pero igualmente asintió, agradecido que no tendría que desperdiciar su tiempo con alguien como Naruto, el tenia que honrar la memoria de Obito, entrenando a uno de los últimos sobrevivientes de su clan.

— Te lo encargo, Ebiso. — Sin mas que decir Kakashi, comenzó a salir del hospital, mientras Ebiso se quedaba atrás, pensativo.

— _¿Que camino eligiras ahora?... ¿Aceptaras mi ayuda o te volverás fuerte por ti mismo?... Lamentablemente mis años como ninja y un presentimiento que hace años que no tenia, me dicen que yo no seré tu Sensei... Jajajajaja, pero algo me dice que te volverás muy, muy, muy fuerte, esperare ansioso el día del torneo —_ Pensó con ansiedad el Jounin de anteojos, antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto iba caminando a paso acelerado por las calles de Konoha, no podía creerlo, su Sensei, lo creía un inútil, no lo dijo con esas palabras, pero esa es la idea que quería dar a entender, sentía tanto enojo, tanto rencor.<p>

— _Naruto-Kun, no es bueno que guardes rencor en tu ser, eso puede llevarte al camino del odio, y eso es algo que no quiero que pases, así que cuando tengas rencor, enojo o odio, solo debes de pensar que les demostraras, a aquellas personas que dudaron de ti y quienes te menospreciaron cuan equivocadas estaban —_

El recuerdo de su abuelito Hokage dándole esa lección para no caer en el mal camino llegó a su mente, sonriendo con renovados ánimos, desecho esos sentimientos que lo abordaban. El le haría caso a su abuelito Hokage.

— _No te fallare abuelito... _¡Le demostrare a Kakashi que puedo ser fuerte sin su ayuda, solo tengo que conseguirme otro maestro! — Grito con su habitual energía y positivismo, no se dejaría caer por algo tan tonto, se haría fuerte solo tenia que buscar a alguien que le enseñara...

— ¡Le pediré entrenamiento a Oto-San, si el no puede entrenar me se lo pediré a Oka-San!... Y ya es la hora del almuerzo, supongo que todos estarán en casa jejejeje — Exclamo alzando sus brazos al cielo, mientras sonreía, con rapidez y inyectando un poco de chacra en sus piernas comenzó a correr rápidamente con una sola dirección... El hogar Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sonrió con energía, mientras se detenía en la puerta principal, de ingreso al hogar Uzumaki, tomando la perilla y girándola lentamente entro al que fuera su hogar.<p>

— Al parecer ya todos están aquí — Murmuro para si mismo, mientras a sus oídos llegaban las conversaciones que provenían del comedor del hogar, con pasos calmados se encamino en dirección al comedor.

Hay en la mesa se encontraba su familia, comenzando por el cuarto maestro Hokage Minato Namikaze, vistiendo un expandex de color azul marino, con vendas en los tobillos, encima un chaleco verde de muchos bolsillos, encima de esta una capa blanca con flamas rojas en los bordes, con la leyenda de "Cuarto Hokage" escrito en letras rojas, cabello largo rubio en puntas y ojos azules. Como es costumbre sus sandalias ninja azules en la entrada de la residencia.

La segunda persona se trataba de una mujer que aparentaba los veinte años de edad, pero solo en apariencia dado que ella tiene treinta y cuatro años de edad, la misma que Minato, pelo rojo hasta la cintura, ojos color violeta, rostro de facciones finas, viste un vestido hogareño de color verde, mientras debajo de este una camisa de color blanco, pechos copa D, ella es Uzumaki Kushina.

La tercera persona es un chico de cabello rubio platino y liso, ojos color violeta, usando una polera de rejillas color azul marino, encima de este un chaleco negro con múltiples bolsillos similar al chaleco táctico verde de los Chūnin, pantalones negro estilo Anbu, con vendas en los tobillos, su banda ninja en su brazo derecho. el es Namikaze Arashi. Edad 14 años. Rango Gennin.

Cuarta persona, se trata de una chica, de cabello rojo, atado en una cola de caballo alta, dos de sus mechones enmarcan su rostro de facciones finas, ojos azules, labios con ligero lápiz labial de color lila, un chaleco de color plata era lo que usaba debajo de este una polera café, pechos copa C, la banda ninja con el símbolo de Konoha en su frente, pantalones azules marino, que delinea sus curvas, que para su edad estaban bien definidas, ella es Namikaze Hikari. Edad 14 años, Rango Gennin.

La ultima persona, también se trataba de una chica de cabello rubio, suelto hasta los hombros, ojos violeta, marcas en sus mejillas similar a las de un zorro, su banda ninja en su cintura, chaleco naranja con franjas rojas, pechos copa A, un minishort que dejaba apreciar sus blancas piernas y formado trasero, ella es Namikaze Akari. Edad 12 años, Rango Gennin.

Akari es un caso especial dado que ella posee mas chacra, incluso para los estándares de un Uzumaki, de echo ella posee tanto chacra como, el Bijū de dos colas y eso que no es Jinchūriki, por eso se le permitió ser Gennin antes de tiempo dado que poseer tanto chacra sin control, resultaría peligroso para ella.

Naruto entro en el comedor, viendo a toda su familia. Obviamente lo primero que hizo fue saludarlos.

— Hola... Oto-San, Oka-San... Akari-Chan — Saludo Naruto a sus padres y su hermana menor, mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la mesa, un poco alejado de todos. Minato movió la cabeza en signo de saludo.

— Hola, Naruto-Chan — Kushina devolvió el saludo a su hijo, mientras lo miraba con cariño.

Akari, ella no contesto el saludo, al principio. Levantándose de su lugar y sentándose al lado de Naruto, le dio un gran abrazo.

— ¡Hola, Oni-Chan! — Saludo enérgica, mientras le daba un beso muy cerca de sus labios, haciendo que un ligero tinte rojo apareciera en las mejillas de Naruto. Ella sonrió por eso.

Hikari, miro con enojo a su hermana menor por la acción de esta, sin embargo tenia que calmarse, contando hasta diez, volvió a su expresión de aburrimiento de siempre. Sin embargo ella esperaba ansiosa que su hermano la saludara.

— Hola, Arashi, Hikari-Chan — Saludo Naruto, en verdad el no esperaba que le respondieran su saludo, mas bien lo hizo por simple educación, sin esperar respuesta comenzo a comer su comida, que era... Ramen de Miso. Como era de esperarse Arashi lo ignoro.

— ... H-hola... O-oni-Chan... — Con una voz muy tímida saludo Hikari, algo que no era para nada común en ella.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa, todavía mas Naruto, dado que ella no lo llamaba así desde que eran niños, y ella era mas cercana a el, por lo que nunca espero volver a escuchar esas palabras de Hikari. Sin embargo Akari, ya se imaginaba por que Hikari actuaba así, y eso es algo que ella no va a permitir...

— ¡Ya se que te pasa tu quieres quitarme a Oni-Chan!... ¡Pero Oni-Chan, es solamente mio, mio! — Akari tomo del brazo a Naruto, mientras se repegaba a el. En un gesto posesivo.

Kushina sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras veía como Akari le daba una mirada de muerte a su hermana, ella ya sabia desde hace mucho, el terrible complejo de hermano que tenia su hija menor, pero eso no la preocupaba, el clan Uzumaki era uno de los que apoyaba el Incesto, por lo cual si Naruto y Akari terminaban juntos, era algo que no le molestaba.

— ¡El no es tuyo!... Herr... Digo... ¡Deja ese complejo que tienes Akari-Cestuosa, el es tu hermano! — Exclamo con enojo Hikari, siendo lo que en verdad tenía eran celos.

— ¿Y que tiene?... ¡Yo amo a Oni-Chan! — Grito Akari, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus blancas mejillas. Naruto igualmente se sonrojo violentamente, Arashi se atraganto con su comida al igual que Minato. Kushina sonrió un poco, Hikari se quedaba impactada.

Akari se cubrió la boca con sus manos, mientras un gran rojo invadía su rostro, sin querer se le salio, maldijo a Hikari siempre lograba sacarla de quicio, miro con temor a su hermano, esperando ver el rechazo en sus ojos, pero lo único que vio fue el gran sonrojo en el rostro de el.

— _¿Oni-Chan acaso tu... ?_ — Penso con esperanzas Akari, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, habia una posibilidad de que su hermano sintiera lo mismo, por ella.

— ¡Cof!... ¡Cof!... Bueno cambiando de tema... ¡Queria felicitarlos, por haber pasado a las rondas finales, gran trabajo, Hikari, Arashi y Akari. Con siempre me hacen sentir muy orgulloso, por sus logros, ustedes son mi orgullo — Exclamo Minato, mientras sonreía con orgullo, realmente el se sentía feliz de tener a unos hijos tan increíbles como ellos.

Naruto bajo la cabeza con tristeza dado que su padre no lo tomo en cuenta, porque el también paso a las rondas finales, pero pareciera ser que todos sus esfuerzos no son lo suficientemente buenos como para impresionar a su padre, de nuevo sentía enojo, pero evocando las palabras que siempre le decía su abuelo Hokage, el le desmotraria que el también es alguien poderosos y talentoso. Pero antes de poder hablar siguió escuchando las palabras de aquel que fuera su progenitor.

— ... Aunque también tengo que admitir, que el que me sorprendió que pasara a la siguiente ronda, fuiste tu Naruto... Solo continua así y se como tus hermanos — Dijo Minato con una voz un poco seca, el solo espera que su hijo al menos llegue a ser Chūnin, dado que es muy poco probable que sea Jounin.

Hikari y Akari, miraron con tristeza a Naruto, ellas no querían que su padre las comparara con el, por que ellas sabían que al final solo Naruto saldría lastimado. Arashi sonrió con burla, le dirá unas cuantas palabras a su hermano para que tomara en serio su entrenamiento y no sea una vergüenza para la familia.

— ¡Ja! En realidad no se porque lo felicitas... Oto-San, Naruto solo gano porque Kiba se confió, si Kiba hubiera tomado el encuentro en serio desde el principio... Bueno ahora Naruto habria perdido, solo tuvo un golpe de suerte — Comento Arashi con burla, mientras sonreía con cinismo y volvía a su comida, viendo como su padre asentía al estar de acuerdo con el.

— En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo con Arashi, eres muy débil Naruto, no tienes grandes reservadas de chacra, no puedes realizar mas que un solo Jutsu aparte de los de la academia y aparte es un Jutsu muy peligroso para ti, el " KageBanshin no Jutsu (Jutsu multiclones de sombras)" es un Jutsu que solo personas con dos veces mas chacra que un Jounin pueden realizar... En cualquier momento podrías morir por sobrecargar tu cuerpo — Una mirada de decepción en los ojos de Hikari, fue lo que vio Naruto, pero no vio la preocupacion que también estaba presente en ellos, su hermana no queria que nada malo le ocurriera, aunque es muy difícil averiguar que es lo que piensa al siempre tener esa expresión de aburrimiento y mirada de pez.

— Se que me falta entrenamiento... Mucho de echó... Pero yo siempre me esforzaré por seguir mi camino, se que le gane a Kiba por que el se confió mucho, pero también eso no es todo lo que me permitio mi victoria, yo también tenia la confianza en ganarle, pero ahora que tengo que enfrentarme a Neji en la final, no tengo esa confianza, el es un genio. ¡Pero eso no significa que me rendire!... ¡Necesito entrenamiento, por eso queria pedirles si me pudieran entrenar Oto-San, Oka-San! — Exclamo con fuerza Naruto, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes, Arashi sonrió interiormente porque sabia lo que dirían sus padres, Hikari aparto la mirada, y Akari solo se hizo la que no escucho y siglo comiendo, en verdad no quería ver los ojos de decepción de su hermano.

Kushina sonrió internamente, en verdad que su hijo se parecía mucho a ella cuando era mas joven, y eso la hacia sentir todavía mas mal al saber que no podría entrenarlo, era como rechazar a su antiguo ''yo''. Minato se adelanto a ella en hablar.

— Lo siento mucho Naruto, pero yo tengo que entrenar a Arashi en el dominio en el ''Rasengan (Esfera en espiral)" y también le comenzare a enseñar las bases para poder hacer el "Hirashin no Jutsu (Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador)", además de Jiraiya-Sensei me ayudara a instruirlo — Se excuso Minato, pero en su rostro no se veia ninguna emoción de culpabilidad de dejar solo a su hijo. Naruto asintio en comprension.

— ¿Y tu Oka-San? — Naruto dirigio su mirada, suplicante y esperanzadora a su madre, deseando que ella le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

— Lo... Siento, Naruto-Chan... Yo estaré ocupada enseñándole a tus hermanas el dominio de la espada... En verdad lo siento... — Respondio Kushina con dolor apartando la mirada, no quería ver a los ojos a su hijo.

Naruto agacho la mirada durante un segundo, a su mente llego una imagen mental de el en el suelo, todo lastimado y lleno de heridas, mientras de pie se encontraba Neji sonriendo con arrogancia mientras hacia el signo de la victoria, y eso era lo mas probable que suceda dado que no tiene quien lo entrene, el no es un genio, ni tiene un Sharingan, que con el cual solo ver una técnica ya se la aprende, el no cuenta con nada de eso...

— _Recuerda Naruto-Kun, es cierto que en este mundo existen muchos ninjas, llamados ''Genios'', pero aquellos que nombran a esas personas, así, están mal. Dado que no es lo mismo nacer con ciertas habilidades superirores a la de los demás, que ser un verdadero genio, para mi la definicion de genio, es alguien que nunca se rinde, para mi el genio es alguien que sin ningún don natural es capaz de hacer cosas asombrosas... Para mi un genio, es aquel que nunca pierde su... Determinacion —_.

Las sabias palabras del tercer maestro Hokage resonaron en su mente, así como tambien la escena del viejo mientas dibujaba y fumaba su pipa, mientras un pequeño rubio de cinco años de edad, lo escuchaba atentamente. El no necesita dones, el lo único que necesita es una gran determinación en superarse, el lo haría por su propia cuenta.

— Je, no importa, yo me las arreglare por mi solo, no se preocupen... ¡Muy bien me tengo que ir! — Sonriendo con renovadas energías Naruto, termino su cuenco de ramen de un solo sorbido y ajustándose su banda en la cabeza, comenzó a salir.

Los mienbros restantes de la familia, siguiendo el ejemplo de Naruto terminaron sus respectivos platos y prontamente comenzaron a salir en dirección a sus lugares que este mes se convertiría en su lugar de entrenamiento, Arashi se fue con Minato mediante el "Hirashin no Jutsu" de este. Mientras Kushina y sus hijas se comenzaron a alejar a paso calmado. Akari se acerco a su hermana mayor, mientras ambas caminaban a espaldas de Kushina.

— Yo se que te gusta Oni-Chan... Lo se por la manera en que lo miras — Susurro Akari al oído de su hermana, haciendo que esta le invada un gran sonrojo.

— N-no... S-se.. D-de... H-hablas — Tartamudeo, la de ojos azules, desviando la mirada, para Akari era divertido ver a su hermana tan nerviosa dado que ella nunca se comporta así.

— Jejejeje... Si te gusta... Pero como tu no puedes estar con el, por que te tienes... Que casar con el Uchiha — Hablo con burla Akari, mientras sonreia triunfal, Hikari apretó los puños y se mordió el labio para no saltar sobre su hermana y matarla, su compromiso con el Uchiha, es algo que la atormenta todos los días.

— Pero, yo no estoy comprometida con nadien, a mi me gusta Oni-Chan, y no tengo problemas en reconocertelo, yo conquistare a Oni-Chan... Me casare con el... Y tendré muchos hi-... ¡Jajajajajaja! — Akari esquivo una bala de aire, mientras reía de forma escandalosa, mientras veía el rostro furioso de su hermana.

— ¡EL NO ES TUYO AKARI-CESTUOSA!... "FUTON: RENKŪDAN (Elemento aire: Bala perforadora de aire)" — Exclamo con el enojo apoderandose de su ser, la pelirroja, mientras escupía muchas balas de aire encontra de la incestuosa rubia.

Kushina suspiro mientras veía perderse en la lejanía a la rubia y pelirroja, una huyendo por su vida y la otra con deseos asesinos.

— Cuando una mujer Uzumaki se siente atraída por un hombre, no descansara hasta estar al lado de el, pueden pasar años sin verse y ella continuara amándolo, aunque lo niege, su corazón ya le pertenece solo a esa persona... Aunque sean familia — Murmuro Kushina mientras una sonrisa perturbadora se formaba en sus labios.

— Pobre, pobre, pobre, pobre Naruto-Chan... Jajajaja — Kushina se reía de lo lindo de su hijo, hasta que el recuerdo del acuerdo que hicieron años atrás con la familia Uchiha llegaba a su mente, haciendo que su risa parara y su sonrisa se esfumara.

— Entrena mucho, si es que quieres que Hikari sea libre de esa promesa... — Murmuro mientras veía con su "Kagura Shingan (Ojo de la mente de Kagura), como lentamente el chacra de Naruto se comenzaba a alejar, con dirección a los monumentos Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontraba en estos momentos en la cabeza de los monumentos Hokage, mas específicamente el la del tercer maestro Hokage, pensando en que podría hacer.<p>

— Mmm... Kakashi, esta con Sasuke, el pervertido de closet, no quizás esta muy ocupado con Konohamaru, Jī-Chan (Abuelo)... Tampoco, tiene que estar muy ocupado organizando el evento... Mm no se me ocurre nadien mas... — Enumerando las personas que podrían entrenarlo, Naruto miraba el cielo, dándose cuenta que ya no contaba con nadien que lo pudiera entrenar, su atencion se desvío a lo que parecia un punto brillante en el cielo, que poco a poco se parecía hacer mas grande.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Múltiples mensajes de error se mostraban en una pequeña pantalla, mientras las teclas del aparato parpadeaban con velocidad, en brillantes colores, blancos, rojos y azules.<p>

En una especie de sillón, se encontraba un sujeto de al menos 26 años de edad, es lo que demostraba su apariencia y tamaño, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos igualmente negros, su torso al desnudo mostraba una gran cantidad de sangre proveniente de el, sangre escapandose de la comisura de sus labios y estomago donde tenia una herida pantalones blancos llenos del vital líquido y una especie de tela roja que se encontraba en su cintura botas de combate doradas. El estaba agonizando.

— K-karott.. O — Murmuró el pelinegro, mientras el interior de la nave se comenzaba a poner de color rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto llevaba alrededor de una hora observando, lo que en un principio parecía una estrella fugas, pero ahora esa posibilidad estaba completamente descartada dado que aparte de todavía mantenerse en el cielo y no desaparecer, también parecería mas grande, de echo se estaba haciendo mas grande, a cada segundo que pasaba.<p>

— ¡Definitivamente esa cosa no es una estrella fugaz! — Grito con alarma Naruto al ver como esa cosa, pasaba a no mas de 200 metros lejos de su cabeza, la siguió con la vista y girándose para poder observarla mejor, divisó como se estrella un par de kilómetros lejos de la aldea.

Naruto siguio observando el lugar de impacto un par de minutos mas, una brisa de viento paso desordenando sus rubios cabellos, como señalandole que valla a ver tal objeto, extraño, maldiciendo su curiosidad, Naruto se ajusto la banda ninja en la frente y comenzó la marcha hacia el lugar de impacto.

— Si refuerzo mis piernas con chacra, es probable que solo me tome ir y volver unas seis horas... ¡Yosh! Cuando vuelva comenzare mi entrenamiento por mi cuenta — Exclamo Naruto, una capa de azulado color se formo en sus piernas, rodeándola, y así Naruto aumento la velocidad, dando grandes santos entre las copas de los arboles.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡I-increíble! — Fue la única palabra que salió de la garganta de Naruto al observar, el inmenso cráter que se haya ante sus ojos, de al menos seiscientos metros de diámetro, la vegetacion de los alrededores habia sido reducida a cenizas, los animales que se encontraban cerca habían huido presa del miedo.<p>

Naruto se comenzó a acercar al borde del cráter, observo con fascinación, como la tierra estaba hundida y agrietada, pero le llamó la atención el humeante aparato blanco que se encontraba en el centro del cráter, como la curiosidad es uno de sus mayores rasgos...

— Debo de estar loco... — Comento para si mismo mientras lentamente comenzaba a descender, de forma lenta y apoyando sus manos y pies, llevándose en el proceso unas cuantas piedras, que se encontraban sueltas, después de estar por lo menos cinco minutos descendiendo, Naruto llego al fondo del crater, observando con cuidado la extraña nave.

— ¿Que sera?... Mmm esta muy frío... Quizás se-... ¡Es una persona! — Las palabras de Naruto, se habían detenido al momento que la nave se abrió y dejo caer con un golpe sordo a un hombre de cabello negro y exagerada musculatura,

— ¡¿Pero que rayos hace una persona en esta... Cosa?!... ¡Y esta herido!... No te preocupes compañero, yo te llevare a Konoha, donde te pondrás mejor jejejeje, es una promesa-Ttebayo — Exclamó Naruto, al momento de tomar el cuerpo del sujeto y echárselo al hombro con una clara mueca de que el pesaba mucho, comenzó de forma lenta a subir el cráter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ho Siiii!, al fin pude resubir esta historia, que se que muchos me estuvieron solicitando, y quiero hacer un especial agradecimiento a <span><strong>"Gerymaru"<strong> que el fue que me proveyó de los capitulos antiguos de esta historia, jejeje. Dado que yo los había borrado de mi cuenta y no tenia ninguna copia, por suerte el si tenia, y creanme que me ahorro mucho trabajo... ¡¿ Y tu que rayos haces todavía en mi casa?! — La atencion del autor se desvia al sentir una presencia atras suyo, siendo la de la chica que desde hace días esta en su casa.

— ¿Y que quieres que haga?, esa bestia todavía esta hay afuera y me puede comer... Además es divertido estar aquí — Respondió la chica con un encogimiento de hombros. El autor la mira con cara de pez.

— Después hablaremos... Ahora antes de irme unas pequeñas aclaraciones...

1.-Esta historia comenzara en la saga de Buu.

2.- Naruto sera súper fuerte, pero no tanto como para ganarle a cualquiera a la primera, un ejemplo no podrá ganarle a Goku a la primera, necesitara de años de entrenamiento para estar a su nivel.

3.- Esta al igual que todas mis otras historias sera un Naruto—Harem.

4.- Habrá incesto.

5.- Cuando Naruto vuelva al mundo Shinobi sera cuando empieze Naruto Shippuden, por lo tanto hay recién me dirán cuales son sus chicas favoritas del mundo Naruto, mientras tanto solo aceptare sugerencias del mundo de Dragón ball.

Atte: Rey96.

Pd: Si disfrutaste una agradable lectura, espero ansioso tus review, y si tienes alguna sugerencia o petición puedes hacerlo también mediante review jejejeje. Y si quedaste con ganas de mas visita alguna de mis otras historias.


End file.
